


The Princess and The Musician

by MusicIsAllAroundUs (Hakuna_fuckin_Matata)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuna_fuckin_Matata/pseuds/MusicIsAllAroundUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dani and Santana's daughters don't want to sleep, the two mothers decide to tell them a bedtime story,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and The Musician

"Mija, you need to go to bed. Look at Aurora, she's in bed mi amor." A twenty-seven year old Santana said to her six year old daughter. The little girl pouted and looked at her four year old sister, who was in bed already. "Pero mami, I'm not sleepy yet. I'll be sleepy when mommy comes home!" The girl said, earning herself a giggle from her younger sister. Santana sighed and looked at her daughter. Sometimes they were as stubborn as she was. "Well I guess Esmeralda is sleepy already because mommy is home!" A blonde woman exclaimed, stepping inside the room. The two girls jumped up and ran to their mother and attacked her with hugs. "Dani, sweetie, can you please tell Esme to go sleep. It's past her bedtime." Santana said, smiling at her family in front of her.

Ever since they two girls met in The Spotlight, working as waitresses, they were love struck with each other. They knew it the minute Dani had kissed Santana when she walked the shorter girl to her apartment. Ever since then, they had been together. They were both nineteen at the time and it wasn't until they were together for two years that later, that Dani proposed to Santana and married. Everything was going good for both girls. Dani had signed a record label, and Santana was finally getting bigger roles than just commercials in tv. A few months after they both decided they wanted kids, which Santana very much obliged to carry the first child. After Santana had Esmeralda, two years later, Dani was the one who got pregnant with little Aurora. Yes, things between them moved quickly, but the have only gotten closer ever since.

"You heard mami, Esme. It's bedtime." Dani said, putting both girls to bed. Esmeralda pouted and looked at Aurora, who began to pout just because her sister was pouting. "Bedtime story Mami?" Aurora asked Santana. Esmeralda nodded her head eagerly in agreement. "Si si! Bedtime story mommy!" The older sister exclaimed. Santana gave Dani a smile, and the blonde nodded. Santana sat on Aurora's bed while Dani sat on Esmeralda's. "Okay, Mommy and I will tell you girls a story about a princess and musician." Santana said. Both girls squealed in excitement and cuddled up to their mothers.

Dani sat up slightly and wrapped the blanket around her daughter before beginning the story...

"Long ago, a princess ruled a very big kingdom. She had everything she ever wanted, but she was still lonely, for she was waiting for true love. One day, while wandering around the markets, she met another girl. The girl was a musician that would sing there to make a living, since she was poor. They quickly became friends, and the princess would then go everyday into town, just to hear this musician girl sing. The musician girl was drawn by the princess's beauty, sweetness, and dorkiness." Dani said, looking over to Santana who was grinning goofily and rolled her eyes at the blonde. Dani continued the story as she saw her daughters staring at her with full attention. "They soon fell in love, and were as happy as can be, but they song also found out that their love could not be." She looked back to to her wife and saw her eyes glistening.

She knew how her Abuela had felt when Santana came out, since the girl told her. She also remembered how torn Santana was when she tried to introduce Dani to her abuela. She cleared her throat and carried on with the story. "Their love only grew stronger, and they had to see each other at night, during midnight walks under the bright moonlit sky."

She looked back at Santana signaling her to continue the story. " However, their love was discovered by the royal family and they were ripped apart from each other." She stopped for a moment when her two daughters gasped. She looked at Dani and smiled when she saw the loving gaze her wife was giving her and continued, "On their last words, they swore they would see each other in another life, and kissed their final kiss goodbye. Time went by, and death came for both girls..."

"That can't be the end mami!" Esmeralda cried. Aurora nodded and sat up. "It has to be happy ending! Mommy, tell mami happy ending!" Aurora said. Both women chuckled and Dani sighed. "If you girls are patient, your mami will finish the story." Both girls immediately went quiet and looked at Santana expectantly. Santana only laughed and took her cue to finish the story. "About twenty seven years ago, this princess was born again and searched for true love, but could not find it, not even with her two best friends! The musician girl, after long nights of loneliness and searches for her princess, found her one day. The second the two girls looked at each other, they knew they found the person the were looking for. The princess has faced a lot of unfairness, but the musician girl had made the princess a promise before they had died. She had promised the princess that one day, she'd take the princess away from all the pain and unfairness, and treat her like a real princess should be treated." Santana looked at Dani and the blonde nodded. They both spoke up at the same time, finishing the story, making one girl look at one of their mothers while the other looked at the other mother. "So now, this twenty seven year old princess and musician girl are happy with two little princesses and know that no matter in what life, they are always meant to be."

Both girls cheered and clapped as they kissed their mothers goodnight and soon fell into a peaceful sleep. Santana and Dani quietly turned off the light and closed their daughters' door before Santana turned around and wrapped her arms around Dani's neck. "You know, there was something else the musician girl forgot to tell her princess." Dani said, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"Oh? What's that?" Santana asked, tilting her head to kiss Dani. Dani smiled into the kiss and after a while pulled away. "She forgot to thank her princess for giving her the life she always wanted and for helping her bring two little princesses into her world and making her the happiest musician girl ever." Santana then jumped on Dani, wrapping her legs on Dani's waist, as the blonde carried her to their room and showed each other just how thankful they were that they found each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll liked this little fluff story. :)


End file.
